The present invention relates generally to computer-based escalation detection and, more particularly, to methods and systems for escalation detection and analysis.
Training and evaluation of public or client-facing personnel is of concern to businesses and government agencies alike. In particular, there is a desire to properly train and evaluate personnel with respect to the escalation of an interaction between personnel and the public and/or clients. Many conflicts arise when the escalation of an interaction leads to hostile behavior in situations that started out in a seemingly unthreatening manner. An escalation of the situation, either intentional or unintentional, may lead to increased tension from participants. For this reason, de-escalation is being considered as a technique for better policing and as a way to improve the relationship between client facing personnel and the people with whom they interact.
The use of video cameras to capture video footage of public/private interactions is increasingly utilized by businesses and government organizations. For example, it is increasingly common for retail stores, public safety departments, etc., to employ cameras, which allows for review of video footage of an interaction event after it occurs. With the vast quantity of video footage that can be generated, it is highly burdensome for a human to review the footage to determine personnel performance. However, there is a need to utilize the video footage to monitor personnel activity and provide feedback on which personnel are successfully interfacing with the public/clients and which personnel could use additional training, such as de-escalation training. There is a further need to leverage the video footage in the training of personnel to better interact with the public and/or clients.